


Tammy, A Double Date, Victory Waffles, and a Rotten Egg.

by RAVENSCORE



Series: The Pawnee Chronicles [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Double Date, Fluff, JJ's Diner, Other, and Ben and Diane realize just how crazy their partners are, friendship fluff, in which Ron and Leslie are total goofballs, victory waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last one there is a rotten egg!</p>
<p>Takes place after the episode "Ron and Diane".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tammy, A Double Date, Victory Waffles, and a Rotten Egg.

Ben was worried, he had been worried all night. He had gotten home feeling worried, seeing as the party was supposed to go on for much longer than the awards and Leslie still wasn't home yet. It was 9:53 am when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Leslie, covered in trash, her hair was tangled and matted and dirty, she was bleeding from a small gash on her right leg. Her arms were wrapped around Ron and a woman ,who he assumed was Diane, for support. "Hey Ben", she said, staggering away from Ron and Diane and wrapping her arms around him, in a huge embrace.

"What on Earth happened?!", he exclaimed, still hugging her.

 

"It's a long story", Ron said. Ben invited them inside and they told him what had happened, except for Leslie who just sat there laughing to herself and rambling on about something.

"We think she hit her head." Diane explained.

"Well we should probably-" Ron started.

"Go to JJ's and get victory waffles!" Leslie interrupted, "It can be a double date!"

 

***

They pulled into the parking lot at JJ's, having given into Leslie's annoying persuasion attempts. Thankfully, she seemed to have returned to normal (or at least as normal as she usually is ) and gotten over whatever head injury she had sustained, Ben wondered how she was so immune to things that affected her state of mind, it was almost humanly impossible.

She immediately jumped out of the and began running as she yelled "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Ron jumped out and ran after her yelling "The rotten egg has to pay the bill!"

Ben and Diane stared at each other "Are they serious?" Diane asked.

"I-I I don't know", Ben stammered.

"I think they are!", Diane said bewildered as the two began running after Ron and Leslie. Of course, Ben was the rotten egg.


End file.
